


JarMight

by nival_kenival



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Jar Jar Binks is a sith lord, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived an immortal sith lord who sucked so badly at being a sith lored that the galaxy spat him back out into space. As Jar Jar Binks hurtled through the void of space he wondered why no body liked his endearing self.





	JarMight

**Author's Note:**

> written for an all might server I was a part of, probably one of the worst things I've ever written

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived an immortal sith lord who sucked so badly at being a sith lored that the galaxy spat him back out into space. As Jar Jar Binks hurtled through the void of space he wondered why no body liked his endearing self. 

 

Many years pass as he continued to ascend through the stars, he continued to exist as literally nothing can kill him, he realized he was lonely. Thankfully almost as soon as he had this thought he crashed into the atmosphere of a planet. As he was careening through the burning temperatures he noticed there was blue skys above him and a sprawling metropolis below him. He briefly thought it looked almost like coruscant before he crashed hard into the pavement.

 

He stared up at the blue above him dazed, confused when suddenly a handsome man whith blond hair and electric blue eues, looking down at him with concern.

 

“Are tou alright younf man?” he asked, as Jar Jar blinked slowly at him.

 

“Meesa fine, theesa happens all the timsa” The Gungan waved the tall man off as he rose to his suprisingly un damaged limbs.

 

The blond alien stared in disblief as Jar Jar wiggled all of his limbs to make sure tat he was as unijured as expected. 

 

“A-are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, the gungan grinned and winked at him, before hopping around.

 

“See! Meesa fi-” His statement was cut off as he was hit by a car.

 

“Shit!” The number one hero hissed under his breath as he rushed after the amphibion. 

 

JAr jar ended up 4 blocks away from his initial crator in a new crator in the side of the building. 

 

Once the hero had caught up to the Gungan, he stared at the smaller being in concern as he watched him pick himefl out of the cratr like it was nothing.

 

“What are you doing?” the hero cried out in horror as the gungN proceeded to head down the streat, almost into more traffic. The number 1 hero grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the burb. Jar Jar looked at him with confusion.

 

“Why yousa touch me, no body touch meesa before” and like that Jar Jar Binks fell deeply and irrevocably in love with All Might.

 

All Might frowned as the alien flopped into his arms in what he would normally call a swoon. 

 

“Young man I must ask that you desist with this reclessness that you are showing” He scolded the amphibion.

 

Jar Jar gasped “but meesa no mean no harm, messa just want to live!”

 

All Might sighed and rubbed his temples, as he could feel a big headache coming on. 

 

“Where are you from, kid?” He asked, as Jar Jar stared up at him with stars in his eyes.

 

Jar Jar looked down at the ground, chastised “I…. A long way from here, I was kicked out of where I used to live” 

 

All Mighjt watched the crestfalle being and fe;t his bbig beefy heart go out tpo him, as he too had been kicked out ofb wherte he used to live.

 

“All right, you can stay with me until you get baclk on your feet but no morw running out into traffic, you will get someone killed doing that”

 

Jarjar looked up at the 7’2 ½” man with big wide wyws, not wexpecting such a kindeness from a stranger.

 

“Oh thank you ser, meesa not sure how to pay yousa” he said while slowly tilting his body in an alluring mannor.

 

All Mighr winced, and turned hi head away fromt he awkward sight of the beginigns of gungan flirtation.

 

“Non of that, i’m just doing a good deed, helping the peoplw… things that can’t help them selves.”

 

Jarjar pouted before nodding ar the blond man;s wise words.

 

“Follow me then small one” all might said as he led the anphibien to his large apartment.

* * *

  
  
  


Over the mothns ovf jar Jar licing with the world’s number 1 hero, it became apparent that all Might was not infact all right. He ws putting so much time nito saving people and ignoring his own needs that even with Jar Jar’s sith healing abilities that he wqas forcing into him while he was sleeping, his health seemd to be on a permenant decline, and jar jar was 100% sure that this was due to his hroe work and not the sith healing which has been known to have detrimental side affects.

This is what jar jar blamed for the big battle between all might and his arch nemiusis one for all, and why his friend allnight lostu even with all the power of the dark side on his side due to jar jar’s influne.

 

After a while of all might recoving his regular form now was similar to a skeleton, jar jar found this more and more atractive, as gingans look for height and thiness as perfect mating specims. And sa gunans have a mating seasons, because otherwise they just wouldn’t be able to reproduce due to the species beng so problematc and clumsy, jar jar could feel that his tim was coming.

 

Like most amphibians hungans lay eggs and get their patrner to insemnate tham. So after jarjar laid all of his eggs in the bath tub (they need to stay moist), he wanders of to where alll might is resting.

 

“Can meesa talk to usa for second?” jar jar asked.

 

All might turned and looked at the alen confused.

 

“Whut is it my long eard friend?” he asked

 

“meesa ned yousa to do something for meesa” jae jar said slowly.

 

All might propped himself up on his elbo to look at the smaller creture befor him.

 

“How cna I help?”

 

Jar jas took a dep breath.

 

“Meesa laid eggs in usa’s small pond and mesa wish for yousa to be a parent”

 

All might paused for a second before whispering siftly undr his breah “what the fck”

 

Jr jar flushe, “meesa need ussa to spary love juice over chilfren”

 

All might spat ip blood

 

“I’ll do it if u never ask me to do it again and leave me alone for the rest of ur life”

 

Jar jar was torn, on one hand he would have kids with skeleton, on othr hand he los friendship.

 

“Usa have a deal”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, as all might started teachin at UA helping his successor, he noticed one of the other students who seemd to have a very smilar quirk and face, his heart froze and his smile dropped for a second. He qquickl pushed it out of his mind and ignored it right up until the parent teachr inteviews wher he saw the fmailiar eyes and sout.

 

“Ah, hello, meesa happy to see yousa”


End file.
